Heal Your Wounds With Words Of Love
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Kellan Peters auditions for Glee Club with the full intention of singing. He gets involved in romance, deceit and hardships. He intends for his haunting past to remain a secret and plans to find love along the way. How will things shape up? This is a story where the Graduates and the Newbies are in the same club.


Heal Your Wounds with Words of Love

**Kellan Peters auditions for Glee Club with the full intention of singing. He gets involved in romance, deceit and hardships. He intends for his haunting past to remain a secret and plans to find love along the way. How will things shape up? This is a story where the Graduates and the Newbies are in the same club. **

**Unfortunately, for this work, there's no Klaine. Kellan/Blaine and Kurt/Sam. Klaine are only best friends. Finchel, Quick, Tike, Brittana.**

* * *

The hallway is deserted as I; Kellan Peters stroll down it…again. I have been pacing outside the auditorium for about ten minutes now. The Glee Club, New Directions, are holding open auditions and I am more than interested. I have always been an avid performer and have been enrolled in ballet classes, drama classes and taught the saxophone. I love nothing more than being myself through being somebody else. Self-expression is one of my biggest joys in life. I just love how I can lose myself for hours upon hours on end without even noticing it.

Here I am, tapping my foot rhythmically outside the audition room. After several long minutes of deliberation, I bravely open the doors to the stage and enter. I glance around and spot the director and Spanish teacher, Mr Schuester, sitting with several others kids, the Glee Club.

"Hey, your name is?" Mr Schuester questions.

"I'm Kellan Peters and I would love to audition for Glee Club." I speak rather confidently.

"Well, that's why you're here. What will you be singing for us?"

"Well after a close look at my repertoire, I have decided to go with _**Underneath**_ by _**Adam Lambert**_. I think that it expresses everything that I've been trying to say to the world for a while now." I give a small smile at the waiting members. A bored looking Latina sighs and rolls her eyes as the piano starts up with its chords.

_**Strip away the flesh and bone **_

_**Look beyond the lies you've known **_

_**Everybody wants to talk about a freak **_

_**No one wants to dig that deep**_

_**Let me take you underneath**_

I project my low voice as it soars through the auditorium, sounding great. _It's better than in rehearsals_, I think to myself as I prepare for the next verse.

_**Baby, better watch your step **_

_**Never mind what's on the left **_

_**You're gonna see things you might not wanna see**_

_**It's still not easy for me, underneath. **_

_**A red river of screams, underneath **_

_**Tears in my eyes underneath**_

_**Stars in my black and blue sky**_

_**And underneath, under my skin**_

_**Underneath, the depths of my sin**_

_**Look at me, and now do you see**_

Before I can begin with singing the next verse, Mr Schuester raises his left hand.

"I think I've heard enough, Kellan. The list should be posted shortly. Thank you very much for auditioning." Mr Schuester announces. I am confused and show it by frowning but shrug my shoulders instead of questioning it, knowing that I have done the best that I possibly can and the decision is entirely up to Mr Schuester, and I suppose, the Glee Club.

"Thank you all for taking the time to listen to me."

"Believe us, Kellan, it's our _pleasure._" Santana winks at me flirtatiously putting on her 'wanky' face.

"Santana, stop it please." Mr Schuester demands lightly. I figure that 'Santana' is not one to be told what to do. She even looks fierce with her bitch glare.

I really don't think that I am very attractive, but clearly somebody does. I am tall, muscular with medium length brown hair and startling green eyes. This Santana girl obviously sees some attractive qualities in me but, unfortunately for her, she can never access them.

I have always known that I have been gay. Ever since I was little, when the other boys in my grade at school liked to 'destroy entire villages' with their Action Man dolls, I (rather stereotypically) liked to pick an assortment of different outfits for my Barbie. My parents didn't even know that I had it. I had 'borrowed' it from a girl that I had met on my first day at school. I would hide it under my mattress whenever I would hear my parents calling for me. Immediately after they left, I would fish it out and then marry her with the Action Man my dad bought me. Maybe because he suspected something. I had never really shown any apparent interest in Action Man. Usually, I left the 'metaphor-for-destruction' doll untouched but on display, but only when Barbie required a husband did I ever play with it. If that wasn't a clear sign to me, then the fact that I never had any girlfriends would've told me. I am totally attracted to boys and I fit the music stereotype somewhat perfectly. I love musical theatre and I worship Madonna as a Goddess. 100% Gay, I always think. It doesn't bother me though. It seems to bother everybody else though. Nobody knows, so I can patiently hide away my feelings until I find somewhere more accepting in America.

That was until I leave the stage.

I graciously smile and thank the audience again and exit the stage through the doors I had entered through minutes ago. This time though, I walk into something that is rather human. I look up and zone out.

There he is. He is extraordinarily beautiful with neatly gelled jet black hair and sparkling eyes that welcome my gaze. He's dressed smartly and carrying a messenger bag.

"I'm so sorry. I should really watch where I'm walking." The boy says politely.

"N-No, that's t-totally m-my fault. Are you in Glee Club?" I unhelpfully stutter. Way to go, Kellan, I think, inwardly sighing.

"I am, yes. I take it you've just auditioned?"

"Yes. I got through a verse and a chorus before Mr Schuester stopped me. I don't know whether that's good or bad. I'm Kellan Peters." I explain, realising that I haven't actually introduced myself and neither has this magical boy that I am torturously faced with.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm sure that's good news. Not many people audition for Glee Club if they can't sing. You'll get in no problem. I guess I'll see you around then, Kellan."

"Yeah, see you around." I whisper to myself after Blaine joins his Glee Club friends in the auditorium. I take a deep breath in as Blaine sits down. With one last, yearning look, I leave the auditorium with my mind focusing on the dreamy boy I have just met in passing.

* * *

Three days later, the list finally goes up. A small crowd has already started to gather around the wall where the list reads the names of the current Glee Club members and any new additions. I am kind of nervous to say the least. If I don't get into Glee Club, I can still sing whenever I want. That doesn't really matter to me. The silly thing about it is that I want an excuse to get to know Blaine.

I haven't stopped thinking about Blaine in three whole days. I dreamed about the boy every night since laying eyes on him. He is obviously new to McKinley. Even though I'm only a sophomore, I pretty much know everybody around school. Shrugging my shoulders, I use my strength to shove people out of the way of the list until it is only me, a blonde girl, a brunette girl, an attractive dark boy that is clinging to the blonde. The brunette watches with envious eyes. It is apparent to me that a certain love triangle is going on there. Another brown haired boy joins the fray as we all close in.

Both the others and I scan down the list for our respective names.

**Mercedes Jones  
Kurt Hummel  
Artie Abrams  
Tina Cohen-Chang  
Rachel Berry  
Finn Hudson  
Quinn Fabray  
Santana Lopez  
Brittany Pierce  
Noah Puckerman  
Mike Chang  
Sam Evans  
Blaine Anderson  
Sugar Motta  
Rory Flanagan  
Kellan Peters  
Kitty Wilde  
Marley Rose  
Jake Puckerman  
Ryder Lynn**

I smile as the list concludes and the others smile too. I decide that I should introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Kellan Peters. I guess you guys are Kitty, Marley, Jake and Ryder?"

The blonde girl steps forward.

"Kitty Wilde, the one and only. This Colbie Caillat wannabe here is Marley Rose. The piece of hot dark chocolate is Jake Puckerman. And this equally fine piece of ass is Ryder Lynn. Together, we make the most dysfunctional group of friends you'll ever meet. I heard your audition piece, Peters. You're pretty talented. You'll never be as talented as me, but who apart from the legendary Quinn Fabray and Madonna is?"

"Wow, you're a lot to take, Wilde. Who the hell is Quinn Fabray? Anyway, I guess we should get going to Glee Club to introduce ourselves properly." I smile at the other three and leave for the choir room.

"Kitty, I think that's what you call making a complete ass of yourself." Jake chuckles as he follows my lead.

We walk in tandem until we reach the choir room. We are the last there obviously, so we walk in to find twelve pairs of eyes staring at us as we enter. Mr Schuester welcomes us in and points to some seats for us to take.

"Right guys! You all know these five from the auditions, but I think it's time to properly be introduced. Marley, you start us off."

As Marley begins to speak about herself and her life, my wandering eyes scan around the room and find Blaine, who is staring right back at me. My previous evenly beating heart begins to pound like a furious storm, unrelenting and fearless. Blaine gives a dazzling grin at me. And to think that I was just managing to keep it together a few seconds ago. Then he goes and does that.

Blaine is intoxicating. The way he sits, the way he stares at me just sends me under. I see stars and I'm certain that I have never felt this way before.

_Relax, Kellan. You don't even know if he's gay or not_, I think to myself. I curiously study Blaine's posture and bowtie. That is confirmation enough. Nobody takes that much care in their appearance if they're not gay. I compare Blaine to the rest of the males in the room. The tall, sort of attractive boy who has his arm around a tiny brunette girl isn't half bad. He is cute, but resembles more an infant than a man. The boy with the Mohawk who sits behind him is more my style for looks, but he just oozes of a huge ego. I see the gorgeous blonde sitting with a cute porcelain skinned boy. They are both pretty attractive. By the way that they are sat together, I assume that they are romantically involved. My gaze meets the hot Asian who is cuddling into the neck of an Asian Goth girl. They are also together by the looks of things. _Was everybody in Glee Club hooked up together? _By the way everybody is paired together; Blaine seems to be the only single guy. Oh and the nerdy guy in the wheelchair. The chocolate diva seems to sit all alone too. This club is very diverse.

"Kellan? Kellan?" Mr Schuester prods my shoulder.

"Oh, yes, sorry?" I reply

"Your turn."

"Oh right okay. Well, I'm Kellan Peters and I live with both my parents—."

"Is your mother called Bernadette?" The petite brunette girl pipes up.

"Erm, what? Why would you even think that a small-town boy like me would be even distantly related to the wonder that it Bernadette Peters?" I rambles. I get asked that a lot by various Broadway buffs. The girl shares an excited look with the slender, porcelain boy at the back and nods her head.

"Can I continue? I have a sister named Frances and a brother named Roger. I also have two dogs, Mimi and Joanne, and two cats named Glinda and Elphaba. Something tells me that my parents should definitely not have let me name the pets." That got a giggle out of the girl, I thought her name was Rachel. The porcelain boy also smiles brightly.

"Thank you very much, Kellan. Jake, Ryder, Kitty, you're next."

After the three other new additions explain their backgrounds, I sit in wonderment at how accepting this place seems to be. Yes, Glee Club is for the supposed uncool kids, but I hadn't realised that they would be so accepting and dismissive of my Broadway nerd persona.

"Okay, it's time for your next assignment. _Quartets._ You have predetermined groups for this task and your challenge is to come up with a number that showcases four individual voices. So, the groups are…" Mr Schuester announces to a buzz of hisses. He writes our names down on the whiteboard under the title 'Quartets' and I squint to read them.

_Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Kellan _

_Mercedes, Marley, Quinn, Artie _

_Noah, Sam, Tina, Brittany _

_Santana, Jake, Ryder, Finn_

_Kitty, Mike, Sugar, Rory _

Oh My God. I'm with Blaine, Rachel and Kurt. Rachel and Kurt seem like lovely people already and Blaine, well don't even get me started. He makes me glow and my heart flutter.

"So, considering that Kellan has an extensive knowledge of the Broadway musical genre, and it's us three, I think we should tackle a Broadway number!" Rachel rambles enthusiastically.

"That was a given already, Rachel. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Kurt Hummel, most talented vocalist in New Directions; this is Rachel Berry my underling. This is Blaine Anderson, stunningly talented, former male lead for Dalton Academy Warblers, now in contention for male lead of New Directions."

"We've actually met. It's nice to see you again, Kellan." The way he says my name puts me on edge.

"Anyway, I agree that anything by Maria, Fantine, Sally Bowles and of course, Fanny Bryce." Rachel interjected.

"Calm down, Barbra. Anyway, I've not really heard any of you sing, so could we just sing for a while whenever we practice so I can know your voices?" I suggested.

"That might just be the best idea ever. Okay, Mr Schuester, I'm using my auditorium time!" Rachel steamrollers as she scoops us up and pushes us towards the auditorium.

We arrive at the auditorium in double time and Kurt hops up onto the stage.

"No fair, Kurt. I wanted to go first!"

"Well then, you should lose those jowls. They're slowing you down." Kurt retorts jokingly, poking his tongue out.

"Is Kurt any good?" I whisper to Blaine. I know somehow that Kurt is very good. I just want any excuse to be close to Blaine.

"Good? Kurt is a beautiful musician. He plays five instruments and is a rare countertenor." Blaine fills me in on some of the magical musical moments performed by one Kurt Hummel.

"Rose's Turn? Ah, so he's a truly gifted singer then." I clarify. Not many people can sing Rose's Turn decently.

Kurt giggles.

"Are you two bitching about me? Good! I love gossip. But listen up, because I'm about to sing."

Kurt stood centre stage and began to softly sing.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticised, but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down but I get up _

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_Stone hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_  
_You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

Kurt finishes his song to heavy applause from the three of us.

"Kurt, that was beautiful. Hauntingly beautiful." I smile, clapping heavily.

"Kurt that was still an eight on the Rachel Berry Scale of Approval so I think it's my turn to showcase what a ten actually looks like." Rachel says with huge amounts of sass.

Rachel replaces Kurt on the stage and begins to sing also.

_With one look I can break your heart__  
__With one look I play every part__  
__I can make your sad heart sing__  
__With one look you'll know all you need to know__With one smile I'm the girl next door__  
__Or the love that you've hungered for__  
__When I speak it's with my soul__  
__I can play any role__No words can tell the stories my eyes tell__  
__Watch me when I frown, you can't write that down__  
__You know I'm right, it's there in black and white__  
__When I look your way, you'll hear what I say__Yes, with one look I put words to shame__  
__Just one look sets the screen aflame__  
__Silent music starts to play__  
__One tear in my eye makes the whole world cry__With one look they'll forgive the past__  
__They'll rejoice I've returned at last__  
__To my people in the dark__  
__Still out there in the dark...__Silent music starts to play__  
__With one look you'll know all you need to know__With one look I'll ignite a blaze__  
__I'll return to my glory days__  
__They'll say, "Norma's back at last!"__This time I am staying, I'm staying for good__  
__I'll be back to where I was born to be__  
__With one look I'll be me!_

The applause begins again as Rachel beams and bows triumphantly.

"Now that's a ten!"

"No, Rachel. That is _my_ song. It's like me singing anything from Funny Girl." Kurt blushed.

"Excuse me?! What about I'm The Greatest Star for your West Side Story audition? I was there, Kurt. In the shadows. It was great, but only myself and Barbra can do Fanny."

Blaine lets out a snigger and I smack him playfully on the arm.

"Shut it, Blaine." Rachel warns, smiling herself.

"Anyway, divas, it's my turn to take the stage. So watch and learn the vital lesson of stage presence." Blaine interjects. He takes the stage and readies himself. My heart is fluttering around like a not so graceful butterfly. I'm wondering what he'll sing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside_  
_It was a rush_  
_What a rush_  
_'Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_  
_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going_  
_Away_  
_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
_When we're hanging,_  
_Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_  
_Is there more?_  
_Is there more? (Is there more)_  
_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
_'Cause I believe that we can make this_  
_Into something that'll last_  
_Last forever_  
_Forever_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_(Why do I keep running)_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_(All I ever think about)_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_(Hypnotized)_  
_So mesmerized_  
_(mesmerized)_  
_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think (ever think)_  
_When your all alone (all alone)_  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go (goooo)_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_  
_Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_  
_Do you catch a breath,_  
_When I look at you,_  
_Are you holding back,_  
_Like the way I do,_  
_Cause' I'm trying trying to walk away,_  
_But I know this crush aint' going_  
_Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone_  
_All that we could be,_  
_Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)_  
_Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

"Now that is a performance." Kurt stands and applauds along with my heavy clapping.

"Well you've already heard me sing." I say.

"Yes, and you were damn good before Schuester stopped you. Why don't you finish a song now?" Blaine suggests, giving me that dazzling smile.

"Sure."

I climb the steps to the stage and inhale. Simultaneously, the bell rings out and I chuckle.

"Saved by the bell." I utter.

"Wait, Kellan!" Blaine stops me before I can leave.

"I just wanted to know if you were up for coming to my weekly movie night tomorrow. Kurt , Rachel, Santana and Mike come too. We're an odd group, but we have a good time. I wanted to invite you." Blaine explains.

"Sure! I love movies!" I geek out.

"Alright. Meet me…in here I guess tomorrow after school. See you!" Blaine runs off happily and I stand there, ready to burst into tears of happiness. A sleepover (of sorts) with Blaine (and four others but oh well). Bingo. I'm not a very sexually minded person, but when it comes to Blaine, all I think about is his body close to mine, clothes shed and my cock in his mouth. A dirty mind is really associated with me, but anything goes. For the first time, I stop and think about Blaine's song. I know that song. It's about a new crush and whether it's actually a crush or mistaken for something else. A small of seed of hope roots itself in my mind. _What if that song is about me?_

The rest of the day without Blaine flies past pretty quickly. It turns out I'm sitting next to Kitty in Chemistry and Ryder in Physics. We seem to get on well. I like Ryder. He's hot, and he knows what's good in life; ice cream. The dude can talk about Ice Cream for about as long as Mr Guadalajara (I call him that because he always likes to state that he is from Guadalajara) can ramble on about the motor effect and how Fleming's left hand rule applies.

When I stop and think about it, joining Glee Club was the best thing to happen to me.

Until everything goes bad. Which it probably will do. I have one underlying secret which I cannot have anybody knowing. My home life isn't great to say the least, that's all I'm saying.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm back. For one post only. This is bigger than usual because my first exam is in 8 days. I can't spend too much writing. I swear though, this summer I am going to finish all of my stories and start new ones! I'll make them amazing, hopefully, so don't worry yourselves. And no I am not abandoning any of them. My writing takes time. Apart from my poetry works. They come together in like twenty five minutes. They're terrible, so that is a prime example that it counts the more time you spend on it. So see you! Hope you like my OC. **


End file.
